All good things come to an end
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: the doctor's companion says goodbye. OC. death. not a televised/audio/novel companion, btw, just a random companion. please just read the story anyway. not necessarily 11th doctor. could be any.


**Hey.**

**This is a really random story that came into my head. There isn't a name mentioned, so you can think of a name yourself, if you want.**

**not beta'd so please forgive spelling mistakes/ other imperfections.**

**she does use the TARDIS's last lines (pretty much) but that doesn't mean she is the TARDIS. unless you ant her to be. but i didn't write her intending her to be the TARDIS. that's just an awesome line...**

**just assume this is 11, 12, or 13, sometime post Ponds.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The girl stood in front of the TARDIS console, a tear running down her cheek.<p>

"I have absolutely no idea whether this will work, but in case it does..." she turned to face the young man who stared at her, crying.

"I just wanted to say, thank you, Doctor, for the times we've had." she smiled at him, more tears running down her cheek. "It was so very nice to meet you, travel with you, laugh with you. And... goodbye." she took a step, turning away from him, smiling to herself.

"It's only a matter of time before the virus reaches my heart. I have minutes to live. And I'm happy, -really, I am-, that I died to save you." she gave a small laugh. "I always said running around with you would be the death of me, didn't I?" she told him. It wasn't a question.

"But, you know, I wouldn't change a second of our time together, even if I could." she closed her eyes, smiling sadly. "Because, then I'd never have met you, never have done the things we did. _Saved_ the people we saved, _seen_ the places we've seen. It was worth it, to see your smile, hear your laugh." she clenched a fist slightly here.

"So don't cry._ Please_, don't cry for me. Just... remember." she sobbed, just slightly, before gasping.

"The virus is reaching my brain." she murmured. "Not long left now."

The Doctor sobbed, asking her, begging her, not to go. "Please, don't." he cried. The girl ignored him.

"Move on, Doctor. Move on, when I die. Find a new companion, show her,-because we both know that it'll be a girl-, show her the universe. Look back on our time together with a smile, think of the good times." she let out a sigh, leaning against the console.

"All good things come to an end, right." she asked him, tears now running freely down her cheek. "This is me, ending." she laughed one last time.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but please, you have to understand. Travelling with you, I loved it, every single moment. All the lives we saved, if it wasn't for us, they'd have died. Isn't that good?" she said, "Isn't it good that we will be remembered as the people who saved them? Lives woould have been lost today if I didn't sacrifice myself." she stood, facing the console.

"I must confess, this wasn't how I thought I'd die. I always assumed I'd die an old woman, surrounded by my fifty grand-kids, possibly of old age. But, to tell the truth, I think I prefer this; Dying like this, I get to say goodbye to you. That's something I'm grateful for." she said, taking a shaky breath, and once again turning to face the Time Lord.

"Thank you, Doctor, for the adventure of a lifetime." she said, moving a hand to touch the console, before flickering and fading away. The Doctor stared at where the hologram of his now-deceased companion had stood, before sobbing loudly. The TARDIS hummed softly, trying to comfort him. He sighed sadly.

"She's gone." he murmured, another tear sliding down his already tear-stained cheek, before turning to the TARDIS console.

"Go where-ever you want, dear, I'll be in my room." he told the machine, before rushing to his room.

It had been a long time since one of his companions had died, and each death had cut him badly inside, but this had to be the worst. She'd recorded a message to him, telling him to move on from her, find someone else, instead of saving herself. That hurt him, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

But there were worlds to protect, people to save. The universe never stopped moving, even when he lost someone, even when he willed it to stop.

The human race in particular. Would he ever stop saving them?

But for now, he could cry. Tomorrow, a new world. Today, just him, the TARDIS, and his grief for his fallen friends, over the years.

That was all that was left, when everything else ceased, left him behind in search of something more exciting.

It was enough.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Doctor." whispered the girl as she turned off the recording device. "I'm so sorry." she walked, stumbling slightly, to the doors of the TARDIS, and smiled as they opened of their own accord. "Goodbye, old girl."she breathed, stepping into the sunlight of the world they had landed on, the world she had contracted the virus on.<p>

She got only a few metres before collapsing on the ground.

She died there, a smile on her face, her last words escaping on the last breath she ever drew.

"And thus, a good thing ends." and, in her own little way, she died happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; Like it? I hope so. Please review your thoughts about it... I'd appreciate feedbackcomments.**

**This was kind of inspired by; **

** .com/watch?v=fF2a-Q5z1qQ  
><strong>

**don't know why... I'm pretty weird and random like that...**

**-loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>


End file.
